


Solitude

by MellynaYanou



Series: Character Development [2]
Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Language, One Shot, Other, Science Fiction, alternative universe, i love hate pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La solitude. Pire ennemi des minorités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

YongGuk claqua violemment la porte.

Il les maudissait tous. Les supérieurs comme les admirables officiers qui obéissaient comme de gentils toutous.

Une rage sans nom brûlait son sang. Il se sentait bouillir… une rage blanche, qui l’aveuglait, mettait en berne les dernières traces de bon sens qui l’avaient empêché de sauter à la gorge du Major.

« Bande de salopards, grinça-t-il. »

Des applaudissements lents et appuyés résonnèrent dans la pièce. YongGuk se retourna brutalement. Dans sa fureur, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il n’était pas seul.

« Magnifique performance, commenta l’intrus, railleur. »

YongGuk plissa les yeux, cherchant à mieux voir dans la demi-pénombre. Kim JaeJoong. De tous les emmerdeurs, il fallait qu’il attire le pire d’entre eux, une espèce coriace.

« Vraiment, je suis admiratif face à autant d’intégrité et d’audace, railla-t-il. »

Les traits lisses du jeune homme se tordirent d’un rictus moqueur le temps d’un ricanement. Puis son expression se durcit.

« Maintenant, tu vas m’expliquer en quoi te faire consigner dans tes quartiers pour mutinerie et insolence à officier supérieur, t’a semblé pertinent ? »

YongGuk détourna le regard. Même s’il refusait de l’admettre, Kim était son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier n’avait jamais daigné se comporter comme un officier gradé. Son désintérêt total pour son statu et ses responsabilités, était presque légendaire dans le département militaire du convoi stellaire. L’insolente désinvolture du jeune homme l’horripilait plus que tout autre chose. YongGuk le haïssait, tout simplement.

« Je n’ai rien à te dire, cracha-t-il. »

JaeJoong eut un mauvais sourire et s’approcha de lui. Fin, élancé, presque frêle, son _supérieur_ tenait plus de la dame de compagnie que du soldat expérimenté.

« Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, lui rappela-t-il. Je t’ordonne, tu obéis. C’est ainsi.  
\- Seulement quand ça t’arrange. Tu peux t’accrocher.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas une très bonne idée de me provoquer, tu le sais ? »

YongGuk ne put retenir un éclat de rire, guère impressionné par le cinéma du jeune homme.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire en représailles ? Me gifler ? Me griffer ? Non, je sais ! Un coup de pied dans le tibia ! On sait tous comment tu as obtenu ton poste ! Il n’y a aucune trace de tes résultats aux tests d’aptitude… tu ne serais même pas capable de tenir cinq minutes dans une salle d’entraînement si on cherchait bien ! »

JaeJoong l’atteignit au ventre d’un poing de fer au niveau de l’estomac. Le cadet s’effondra, à genoux, le souffle coupé. YongGuk ne l’avait pas vu bouger. Tranquillement, JaeJoong se posta derrière lui et encercla son cou de son bras. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Les militaires, soupira JaeJoong, exaspéré. Aussi commères que de vieilles filles désœuvrées. Cette rumeur, grand crétin, c’est moi qui l’ai lancée… parce que tu vois, quand on est comme moi, on ne peut pas se permettre de passer leurs saloperies de tests d’aptitude sans laisser planer le doute sur ce qu’on est… »

Tandis que JaeJoong parlait, YongGuk se sentit pris de vertiges. Il ne manquait pas d’oxygène ; JaeJoong ne l’étranglait pas, il le maîtrisait seulement. Une chape de plomb semblait alourdir son esprit, comme s’il était pris d’une immense envie de dormir. Las, ses pensées voguaient aux frontières de l’inconscience, sans garde-fou, vulnérables à la moindre tentative d’inquisition. Sa colère noire se dissipa. Ne restait plus que l’inquiétude et la peur, la révolte et le dégoût. Une à une, ses pensées les plus profondes se révélaient au grand jour, sans pudeur, à la merci de tous.

Ils voulaient se lancer dans une chasse à l’homme. Après une enfant dont le seul tord était d’être psychiquement puissante et infiniment supérieure à tous. Plusieurs milliers de soldats lancés à sa poursuite aux quatre coins du convoi. Pour une enfant. Seule.

« Pourquoi tu la défends ? murmura JaeJoong. Elle a tué quinze des nôtres dont trois sous ton commandement direct, d’une seule pensée… elle mériterait la mort. C’est un _Prédateur_. »

Elle était effrayée voilà tout. YongGuk savait ce qu’elle ressentait. Devoir fuir et se battre pour survivre dans une civilisation qui les considérait comme le danger ultime ou une maladie contagieuse. Les _Etres Creux_ n’avaient aucune aptitude psychique, à l’inverse de toutes ces âmes qui peuplaient le convoi où les jeux mentaux faisaient fureur. La civilisation stellaire qu’abritaient ces milliers de bâtiments voguant dans l’espace, se proclamait le résultat parfait d’une évolution qui avait pris des centaines de milliers d’années. Aussi haïs et redoutés que les _Prédateurs_ , ils étaient pourchassés sur une simple suspicion. YongGuk avait grandi avec la peur au ventre d’être attrapé et lynché en public. Il avait usé de tous les subterfuges pour se protéger.

Qui la protégeait, elle ?

Puis YongGuk se réveilla en sursaut de sa transe. Groggy mais pleinement lucide. JaeJoong faisait toujours pression sur son esprit. Le cadet tenta de se dégager de son emprise. Quelque chose clochait.

Personne n’était parvenu à infiltrer son esprit. Jamais. C’était impossible. Les _Etres Creux_ étaient dénommés à tord. Ils n’étaient en rien vides d’aptitudes. Ils avaient une protection sans faille qui effrayait tous ceux qui le découvraient. Dans une société où les pensées d’autrui n’étaient plus un secret, une boîte scellée et étanche était un danger pour tous. Un gouffre à secrets. Rien n’en sortait. Rien n’y entrait.

Personne n’avait pu franchir cette protection. Personne n’en avait le pouvoir…

« T’en es un aussi, souffla YongGuk, choqué par sa réalisation.  
\- Et tu es tout le contraire… »

La prise se dissipa ainsi que la pression mentale, JaeJoong s’éloigna de lui. Le jeune homme s’adossa au bureau, pensif. Le cadet se massa la gorge en se relevant.

« J’avais quelques doutes, marmonna JaeJoong tout à ses réflexions. Mais jamais de preuves. Tu te débrouilles bien.  
\- Ravi du compliment, grogna-t-il. »

JaeJoong croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

« Mais tu es franchement con, lâcha-t-il durement. Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de défendre ouvertement sa cause ? Tu veux te faire descendre sur simple suspicion ? Je pensais qu’une vie entière dans le secret t’aurait appris à te faire tout petit. On ne doit jamais dire ce que l’on pense !  
\- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée ?! »

Le jeune homme feignit de s’offusquer.

« Tu crois que je les aurais laissé chasser l’une des miens et attendre les bras croisés d’être le prochain ? »

JaeJoong prit une expression très grave.

« Ils la veulent vivante. C’est la première qu’ils auront en vie. Ils pourront ensuite faire une batterie de tests et calibrer des détecteurs pour nous retrouver bien plus rapidement.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- La retrouver avant eux bien entendu.  
\- Et après ? »

Il eut un sourire presque contrit.

« … je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce stade du plan. La retrouver relève presque du coup de chance… »

YongGuk fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu’entre _Prédateurs_ , vous vous repéreriez facilement. »

Au regard froid que JaeJoong lui renvoya, il devina aussitôt qu’il détestait cette appellation.

« Autant pour les _Êtres Creux_ , grinça JaeJoong. »

YongGuk grimaça. Lui aussi détestait ce nom, cette insulte.

« C’est la première fois que je rencontrerai quelqu’un comme moi… »

La voix de JaeJoong se fit basse et sourde. YongGuk ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. La solitude complète au sein d’une société surpeuplée. Personne pour comprendre, ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils se refusaient à le faire. Qui chercherait à se battre pour une minorité qui représentait une menace pour tout le convoi ? Il le comprenait. Il était peut-être incapable de télékinésie, mais l’empathie n’avait nulle besoin d’aptitude exceptionnelle. Elle était ancrée dans l’essence même de l’humanité, qu’elle eut choisi de se débarrasser de ses faiblesses élémentaires ou non.

Que JaeJoong puisse faire lui aussi preuve d’empathie le laissait coi. Pour autant qu’il en savait, le personnage se présentait comme insouciant, froid et immoral. Une image qu’il voyait sous un nouveau jour. S’il haïssait toujours le jeune homme, un certain respect semblait naître à son égard. Mais pas au-delà. Il ne le supportait toujours pas.

« Je t’aide si tu m’aides, proposa-t-il.  
\- Oh, et qu’y aurait-il à votre service ? railla JaeJoong. »

La solitude. Pire ennemi des minorités. Cette chasse à l’homme en était la preuve.

« T’as réussi à me démasquer, tu peux le faire avec les autres.  
\- Sûrement oui, répondit Kim avec précaution.  
\- J’ai besoin de retrouver les autres. »

 

_FIN_


End file.
